The Thief
by Lily Kilara Silver
Summary: A thief breaks into Olympus and steals the gods' weapons. Annabeth dreams about the thief and discovers something that everyone thinks is impossible.  Complete.
1. Chapter 1

The girl was hiding behind the throne. The Helm of Darkness cradled in her lap. She paused for a moment before placing it on her head. It was a perfect fit. She glanced down at her arm, it shimmered for a moment before disappearing completely. She climbed out from her hiding place.

The gods were going about their usual business. Poseidon and Apollo were in the corner playing Mario Carts. Athena and Zeus were discussing war plans as Hera glared at him. Aphrodite was describing the perfect shade of lip gloss to Aries. Artimis was planning her next hunt. Hermes was leaning against the hearth talking to Hestia. Demeter was arguing about Persephone with Hades. Dionysus was planning a party. The thief didn't care. As long as they were busy nothing mattered.

The closest throne was Zeus' his lightning bolt was hanging from on the side. It was so easy to slip it off and walk over to Poseidon's throne to grab the trident. Next came Apollo's and Artimis' twin bows, Dionysus' chalice, Athena's shield, Aries' sword, Aphrodite's apple of chaos, Hera's ring, Demeter's shovel, and Hermes' winged sandals. She strapped the sandals on her feet and stowed everything else away for quick access. She made it to the door before anyone noticed.

"Where is my bow?!?!?!?!?!" Artimis screamed.

The thief grinned and slipped out the door before all Hades broke loose.

*****

Annabeth

Miles away I woke up with a start. I closed my eyes replaying my dream in my head. I knew that it had happened as I saw it, maybe even a few minutes before. There was no need to warn anybody. I thought of the thief. There was something familiar about her. I had to see Percy. Only then could I be sure.

*****

Percy

I woke up to Annabeth shaking me awake. "What?" I grumbled. Tyson had been snoring and I hadn't gotten much sleep.

"I need to see your eyes."

That's nice and all but it was 1:30 in the morning. So instead I said, "Why?"

"Just a theory I have."

So I open my eyes to a lantern in my face. My eyes snap shut immediately. "Okay now what?"

"I…I'm not sure."


	2. Chapter 2: Impossible

**Okay I know it's short but that's not the point. It just wrote itself that way.**

**BTW I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Percy

We waited outside the big house. It was only the second day of camp and the Stoll brothers were already in trouble. I heard Chiron screaming something about stink bombs and Aphrodite's cabin.

The brothers finally walked out, trying to look guilty and failing miserably. Annabeth was twirling her hair around her finger nervously.

Chiron walked out, glaring at the brothers' backs. He turned to us with a smile, "now what do you two want?"

"It's about the break-in last night," I answered.

Chiron's face fell, "Oh. So the camp found out already? I think that's a new record."

"They don't know. I had a dream about it last night," Annabeth looked nervous.

Chiron's eyes lit up, "So you know something?"

"Yeah, but it was kind of confusing. It was impossible. I saw her but…"

"You saw the thief!?" Chiron grabbed Annabeth's shoulder and leaned over her.

"Yeah but what I saw is impossible. It just couldn't happen."

"What couldn't happen?"

"She was the daughter of Posiedon."

* * *

**Cliffy now review my minions. If I get 4 reviews today I'll post the next chapter.**

**(4 is my lucky number, it means death in Japanese)**


	3. Chapter 3: What Have I Done?

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But I will kidnap Percy one day. Tee hee.**

* * *

Annabeth

By the time the campfire rolled along everyone had heard about the break-in. It was all anyone talked about. Clarissa was telling everyone what she was going to do to whoever stole her dad's sword. It involved dismemberment. I didn't join the conversation. At first people had tried but they didn't know about my dream. I just kept thinking about the girl, the thief. When she looked at the weapons she looked scared and guilty, like she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do. It wasn't until she got away with it that she smiled, she was relieved.

*****

The Thief

I glanced back over my shoulder. It was dangerous to stay in New York after what I did. Yet nothng had come after me, yet. Though I guess that the guy I was working for had scared away the monsters so I could get close to Olympus in the first place. And there was no way the gods knew it was me. I suposedly died 240 years ago. It seemed like only a month or two. It was good to be out of the hotel. It's nice to relax and all but I've been itching for some action. Everything there is too calm. I can't for the life of me remember the name. It was a flower, I think, and started with an L. Lily, lilac, lotus. Yeah that's it the Lotus Hotel. Just the thought of it creeps me out.

I looked up at the screen in Times Square. Things had changed a lot over the last two centuries. Some for the better, some for the worse. But no matter what this is not the world I knew. The revelution is over. The man who took me in, a general, the son of Athena, died years ago. He would never have done what I'm doing. He would rather rot in Hades for all eternity. And gods I deserve to.

*****

Annabeth

The thief is still in New York. She was standing in Times Square. This time insterad of running to Percy I leaped out of bed and sprinted to the Big House. If we are fast enough we might be able to catch her.

* * *

**Mwa haha I want more reviews**

**thanks to the people who already reviewed for me. it make me so happy **


	4. Chapter 4: Luna

**Once again I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Or any of the characters in said story. I do own The Thief, Luna, and Kevy.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The camp was alive. Chiron was organizing a war party to go into New York. Everyone seemed so excited. And why shouldn't they be? The thief was going to be caught. Annabeth and I stood at the top of the hill next to Thalia's tree in full battle armor. Clarisse was arguing with Chiron about going.

I was scanning the woods when I spotted two figures running towards the tree. It was a boy and a girl about 15 years old. They were obviously running from something. I looked up the road behind them and saw a Minotaur charging towards them. It was going to make it to them before they made it past the border so I rushed out to help them. Annabeth followed.

The girl turned around to fight. She pulled out a sword made of black metal. The boy stopped when he realized what she was doing, "Luna no!"

"Keep going Kevy. I can hold him off. Just get to the camp."

The boy hesitated before turning around and sprinting towards the camp, past us. The girl, Luna, seemed to be doing a good job of holding the Minotaur off. She seemed to be a trained fighter. I uncapped Riptide as we approached the fight. The monster decided I was more of a treat and turned its attention to me. I was looking for an open spot to strike when it roared and fell forward, dead. An arrow pierced its back. I looked up to see Thalia smiling at me, holding the bow that killed the Minotaur.

I smiled at her, "what brings you here?"

"Artemis wants me to join the hunt for the thief," she answered. I nodded, that made sense all the gods were trying to get their kids in the hunt.

Luna looked confused, "what's been stolen?"

"The gods' weapons," I guess word hadn't made it past the camp.

"Who could have done that?" she looked shocked.

"Apparently a daughter of Poseidon," I told her.

"But there's only one of those and she wouldn't steal anything."

I stared at her incredulously, "you know a daughter of Poseidon?"

"Yeah. We met her at the hotel," she was fidgeting nervously.

Annabeth and I exchanged looks. "Do you know how to contact her?"

"Maybe. She's never been good at answering her cell phone though."

* * *

**Okay I want reviews. Now push the button I know you want to.**

**PUSH IT!!!!!!**

**Same rule of 4 reviews before I update applies**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation

**Hi it's Lily!!!!!**

**Thanks to my reviewers. ekat-prof-nothing is ever a coincidence.**

**and to the person who suggested that I make this a replacement to "The Lightning Thief" how could I give Percy a sister? This story takes place about a year after "The Last Olympian". I probably should have said that earlier.**

**I don't own PJO or any of the characters. I do own "The Thief" Piper, Kevy, and Luna.**

I was running from the explosions. I could hear George screaming my name, telling me to get back to his side. But I couldn't do it. I'm not a soldier. I'm just some kid who got caught up in someone else's war. Then a building looms before me. The Lotus Inn, maybe they have a place to hide…

I wake up in a cold sweat. My memories come back when I least expect them. It might be George's way of scolding me. I shouldn't have run from him. He didn't have to take me in. He was a freaking general. I was just a girl whose tribe had abandoned. I don't blame them. I would have left me behind too if I was them. They couldn't protect me from the monsters forever.

*****

Percy

We caught a ride in the Fates taxi with the final decision for our group. Me, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, and Luna and Kevy, the two kids who had showed up. Luna was right, Piper, the thief, hadn't answered her cell phone. Luna mumbled something about her being an idiot. The Fates brought us to Times Square. Suddenly I heard Kevy yell out to someone. He was separated from us by a crowd but I could see where he was looking. At Piper, the thief.

She shoved people out of her way to get to him and threw her arms around him.

*****

Jennifer

I couldn't believe Kevy was here. He was one of my only friends. I've done everything I can to keep him safe, but I was afraid that the monsters would get him. I frowned. I had given him exact instructions to get to Camp Half Blood.

"Where's Luna?" I said into his ear.

"Over there. We got to the camp but they're looking for you Jen. They say you stole from the gods. But I know you wouldn't."

"They sent you looking for me?" no. If he could find me (and Kevy is the worst tracker I have ever seen) then the other's wouldn't be far behind.

"No they sent a whole group looking for you."

I spun around and ran. I shoved people out of my way and was cursed at repeatedly. I looked back and saw someone following me. She was obviously a daughter of Ares. I ducked down and found a gap to slip through. I ended up in an alley. I sprinted through to the other side. looking over my shoulder. I ran into what felt suspiciously like a person. I looked up and saw nothing.

"If that's how you want to play," I mumbled under my breath. I slipped on the Helm of Darkness.

Someone cursed on the other side of the alley. The daughter of Ares barreled through into the alley. She looked confused. "Clarisse! She's in here, she put on the Helm of Darkness."

"Is that you Annabeth?" Clarisse asked to thin air.

"Of course it's me you idiot."

I used the sound of her voice to carefully sneak past her. A boy appeared in the alley in front of me. He must have heard the commotion and circle around the other side. "Percy! Stay there she went invisible."

"Annabeth, have I ever told you how weird it is to have a conversation with you when you're invisible?"

"Percy shut up."

I was all the way past her now. I just needed to get past Percy. I glanced up and held in a gasp. He was a son of Poseidon. I had a brother.

**Okey Dokey I want some reviews people. Is it too much to ask for 4 little reviews?**

**Hit the button you know you want to.**

**Oh and please read Too Good To Be True for Maximum Ride. It's feeling lonely. Even a flame would be welcome right now.**

**Now hit the button!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Security guards suck

Jennifer

I couldn't believe that Kevy of all people had betrayed me. He was half the reason I was in this mess in the first place. Hopefully, he didn't know that yet though. I glanced down at my phone. 14 missed messages. All from Luna and Kevy. I didn't want to answer them. I dropped it to the ground and crushed it under my foot. Just one less reminder. Luna had bought it for me when we finally made it out of the hotel.

We were an odd group. With our dads we should be trying to kill each other. The Lotus hotel had attracted us all over the years. Kevy about 50 or 60 years before me and Luna about a century after I found it. It was like a lamp attracting us all like bugs.

We were bonded together by a desire to escape. And we all desperately wanted to escape.

Then I had the chance. I brought them with me but I had to pay a price. I couldn't tell them what that price was. If they ever found out…

Instead of contemplating my fate I decided to head south. I knew that country better. It was still very different than what I remembered but it was the best I could get. I ended up in D.C. a city that hadn't existed in my time. I sat near the pool at the WWII monument. I had no idea that there was World War One while I was gone. It made me sad to think that people could get into so many wars while I was gone. They never really gave peace a chance. And here I am. About to start another one. They would probably call it World War III, it would be remembered long after I was forgotten.

The thing about national monuments is that no one notices a 16 year old girl sitting at the edge of a pool for nine hours straight. People just come and go, never staying for more than 30 minutes at a time, perfect for people-watching. The only ones who stay are guards. Occasionally one of the guards is extra observant. Just my luck, there was one on duty.

"You've been there for awhile girl."

I jumped and noticed a balding man in a uniform standing behind me.

"Did you lose your group or something?"

"No group sir, just me."

"What about your parents?"

"They died a long time ago." Longer ago than you think old man.

"So are you running away from a foster home or something?" he said with a weary look.

I didn't know what a foster home was so I just said, "no sir." and hoped he would leave me alone. No such luck.

"I don't know if you're homeless or a runaway or lying to me or what but you're gonna have to come with me."

Oh shit.

Annabeth

Luna and Kevy seemed like they would make great bait when we caught up with Jennifer. And they both agreed that she would travel south, to her old home. So we headed south.

That night I found myself lying next to Percy. "Percy what does it feel like to have a sister you didn't know about?"

"Weird. And it's weird that she's so much older than me. Luna and Kevy said she was alive during the revolution. Maybe she met George Washington."

"Yeah but Kevy's even older. And he's not a criminal. What made Jennifer turn? Do we even know which of his parents is a god anyway? I was wondering." I couldn't stop talking, I just jabbered on. Answerless questions whirled around my head. I knew that Percy wouldn't be nearly as interested as me. For him it was get the girl causing trouble then go back to camp and hope it took awhile for the next half-blood to start causing trouble. It had been that way since we defeated Kronos.

"He mentioned growing up with his mom a few times so I think it's his dad."

"Any ideas?"

"No.

"What about Luna? Got any ideas about her?"

"She seems kind of like Nico to me. Maybe she's a daughter of Hades. Anyway I'm going to sleep."

Percy rolled over to sleep but I suddenly wasn't tired. Luna was taking first watch so I went to talk to her.

"Hey Luna."

She seemed surprised that I was talking to her. "Hi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thought I would ask you a question."

"Fire away."

"Who's you're dad?"

"Hades, why?"

I shrugged, "what about Kevy's?"

"Zeus."

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that the kids of the Big Three are best friends?" She looked at me like a little kid who had been tricked into admitting guilt and was waiting for her punishment. What was she so scared of?


	7. Chapter 7:Traitor

**Sorry it took so long but my computer crashed and I tried to get a beta but it's been 3 days and I still haven't gotten my story back so I'm putting it up now.**

**Meanwhile I have kidnapped Nico Di'Angelo. I keep him happy by fixing him bacon.**

**Now read!!!!!**

* * *

Annabeth

"We have our own reasons for being together and it's none of your business," there was venom in Luna's voice. She stood up and stalked away.

I watched her figure disappear into the woods wordlessly. She had seemed distant before but never aggressive. She never said anything to any of us. In fact, the only person she talked to without someone asking her a question first was Kevy.

I had second watch anyway so I didn't go after her. I retrieved a blanket from my bag and sat on a boulder listening for any sounds in the still night.

Jennifer

The guard led me into an office. "I'm going to call child services and they're going to come get you. Okay?"

"Um sure," I glanced around me, looking for a way out.

"What's your name?"

"Wa-ya," I answered, using the Cherokee word for wolf.

"That's interesting. How do you spell it?"

"I don't care."

The guard glared at me. "I don't want any of your sass girl. Tell me how you spell it right now."

"I don't think I will," I started digging around my bag for the Helm of Darkness. Of course, it was at the very bottom. I pulled it out and started to bring it to my head.

"No hats inside, you brat," the guard looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel in his forehead.

"I don't think you'll even notice," I gave him a wide grin before slipping it on. I gave a small chuckle at his wide-eyed expression as his brain tried to process what was happening. His mouth opened and closed a few times like a goldfish. Even though I wanted to watch I knew he would eventually come to his senses. So I stood up and silently walked to the door behind him. The door opened silently and I was out in seconds. The sun had set while I was in the guard house and it had started pouring. The WWII monument was completely disserted.

Movement in the corner of my eye caught my eye. An image was forming in the spraying fountain of the pool. I stared as Luna's face appeared in the spray. She grinned as she spotted me. "Jennifer! I'm so glad Iris could find you!"

I just stared. I didn't know Iris could do that. "Luna now is really not a good time."

"You have some explaining to do sea-girl. You ditch me and Kevy and the next thing I know you stole all the gods' weapons. What is going on?"

"I'm sorry Luna. I really am, but I can't tell you. It's not safe for either of us."

Her face fell. "Jennifer, will you please just turn yourself in? They might go easy on you if you do," she paused for a moment, "your brother might let you go."

My throat tightened for a moment. I still felt replaced by the boy, "so what?"

""His name is Percy," she smiled, "he's cute."

"Luna I'm going south. Back to where I grew up. You know the place. Go ahead and bring them there. If my plan fails I'll need all the help I can get."

Her smile was tired, "yes, you were always the one with the plan."

"I'll keep my promise Luna. You know I will. But right now I need to do something else."

"Okay. IM me as soon as you can, okay?"

"Of course, bye."

Luna

I stood staring into the waterfall after the image faded. Jennifer didn't look very truthful. She would always say that she was okay when she wasn't. Something was up. At least I knew where she was headed.

There was the crack of a twig breaking behind me. I spun around to see Percy standing behind me with an angry look on his face.

"How long have you been spying for her?" he demanded.

"I'm not spying for her! This is the first time I've talked to her since we split up! Why do you automatically assume the worst?" I shouted at him as Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, and Grover found their way to the clearing around the waterfall.

They thought I was a traitor too. Kevy was the last to enter. He was my last hope. "Kevy you know the place that Jennifer always talked about?"

He looked confused. "Her friend's house?" he asked.

I nodded, "she's going there. Bring them."

I took one last look around before I ran into the shadows, letting them take me far, far away.

* * *

**Yeah I know not the best but just bear with me. BTW my brother Nokamiso (that's his penname) is writing a sequel to The Thief. Please don't hold me responsible for whatever he writes.**

**Nico-just review. It'll make her happy and she might give you bacon.**

**Me-I've been bacon obsessed for the last couple of days. I think it's rubbing off on Nico.**

**Nico-She might even have her OC Lilac make you bacon. But you have to review first.**

**Me-Review!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Secret Plans

Once again my bera fails me. I sent her chapter 8 about a week ago. I never got it back. And she even told me she got it. I have given up on my betas for this story. I think it's cursed.

* * *

Annabeth

I was getting really annoyed at Kevy. Seriously all that boy does is talk, and now that Luna isn't here to listen to him anymore it's downright maddening to listen to him.

We've been trying to piece together where Jennifer is based on what Kevy knows. He knows about where the plantation she lived on is but we have no guaranty that it's still there.

He keeps going on about everything she described to him. It was near a river, something about someone named James, the civil war. From what I could tell the plantation was on a river in Virginia, and was owned by someone named James who was a soldier in the Civil War and a demi-god, possibly a son of Athena. I couldn't remember any brothers named James who fought in the Civil War.

Her chatted with Thalia mostly. I think she was glad to have a brother. He began to describe a barn to her, it had 16 sides so horses could be walked inside when it was too cold. It brought up a memory of a design I saw once in a history class.

"Kevy!"

He turned around, seeming surprised that I was talking to him, "yeah Annabeth?"

"Was the general's name George Washington?"

Thalia stopped and gave me a weird look while her brother thought about it. "Maybe…who's that?"

I turned to Thalia. "I think that's the barn George Washington invented. It's at Mount Vernon."

Kevy's eyes lit up, "that's what it was called! And it was the James River, not a person named James!"

"Well at least now we know where we're going," Clarisse grumbled. "We should walk faster."

"We're near the Chesapeake Bay now. If we can get a boat there I can get us there by tomorrow," Percy said.

"Great idea," I smiled at him. It's nice when he actually shows his brains.

Jennifer

I swam half the way to Mount Vernon. When no one was looking I climbed out and hid near the barn I had once described to Kevy. I heard something moving in the woods and passed it off as a dear.

Suddenly Luna stepped out of the shadows. She had a huge grin on her face. "Jen-Jen!"

It took a moment for me to overcome my surprise. When I finally was able to talk again I simply said, "you shouldn't be here."

"I know but I got kicked out of your search party." Yet another problem I now have to deal with.

"What did you do now?"

"They thought I was spying for you." Of course.

"You can't be seen with me," I decided to outright tell her. She needed to know.

"Whatever. Anyone can tell your in too deep for your own good Wa-ya," she used my Cherokee name. She was the only person to call me that except George since he adopted me. "You need my help. And you know it."

I did need her help. I wished Kevy was there. He always had my back. "I guess you need to know what's going on then."

"No duh," the look she gave me made me feel like the stupidest person in the world.

I sighed. "I guess I need to begin at the beginning. A couple of days before we escaped from the Hotel a man approached me. He said he knew a way out but I would owe his group a favor. If I didn't swear on the River Styx that a week after he broke us out I would meet him at a coffee shop in New York and do what he told me he would make sure I could never escape and kill you and Kevy.

"I didn't know what else to do. So I swore I would.

"That's why I brought us to New York. That's why I disappeared. I swear I never would have done it if I knew what he wanted. I would have killed myself.

"But I have a plan. I think I've outsmart him.

"Servants of Kronos really aren't smart. And he left a huge loophole in his deal…"

Annabeth

I sat up with a gasp. I missed the end of Jennifer's plan but that was okay. Now I was sure of where she was and why she did it.

The boat was still speeding along the bay. Clarisse was steering at the moment while Percy took a break.

I crawled over to Percy and shook him awake. He grumbled a bit before he opened his eyes to look at me. "What?"

"I know why," I said bluntly.

"Why what?" he tried to push away to sleep.

"Why your sister took the weapons." Suddenly Percy was wide awake.

"Why?" he demanded.

"A servant of Kronos threatened her friends and tricked her. He made her swear on the River Styx before he told her what she was supposed to do."

He looked relieved. "So she didn't do it because she wanted to?"

"No. She's been trying to figure out a way out. I think she found it."

"How? I didn't think you could get out of a deal like that."

"I didn't hear. I woke up too soon."

Percy looked disappointed.

"So this means we don't get to clobber her?"

We both looked up surprised at Clarisse. "What I was just asking." She shrugged, "I'll take that as a no."

Out of pure exhaustion I burst out laughing.

* * *

sigh...I'm being tortured by my family members. They're going to be here for three weeks.

Nico: Why don't I get to be in the story?

Lily: I don't know. I guess because you're never at camp anyway.

Nico: no fair.

Lily: oh just eat your bacon

Nico: fine. Now review!


	9. Chapter 9: And the battle begins

**Hi it's me again! Almost done with this story!**

**My brother Nokamiso has started the sequel to The Thief. It is called Black Flame. As of now it does not contain any spoilers to The Thief.**

**Disclaimer-As I am not of the male race and my name is not James Patterson I do not own Percy Jackson. I do however own Jennifer, Luna, and Kevy. Oh and the plot of course. :)**

* * *

The time and place of the meeting had been set. All that was left was the waiting. Have I mentioned how much I hate waiting? Well I'll say it now. I hate waiting, more than anything in the entire world. Except for whatever idiot came up with the idea of high heels, and Francisco Petrarch.

Luna was out getting what she needed for her ritual. I sat in the slaves' graveyard waiting for the time to come. About an hour before the meeting Luna finally came back with a large sheep and a shovel. I stared down at the sheep for a moment before saying, "I'm not even gonna ask."

We hid in the trees to dig the hole, it took about half an hour to get it deep enough. Luna pushed the sheep in (the longer I looked at it the more certain I was that she had stolen a sheep, poor sheep). Almost immediately a shade appeared. It began to lap up the pool of blood that had formed from the sheep. When it drank its fill Luna asked it its name. "Andrew," it hissed.

"Do you have a last name Andrew?"

"No, in life I was a slave, not worthy of a last name," he snorted, "At least that's what they told me."

Luna nodded, "I am looking for a man by the name of George Washington. He was the master of these lands when he was alive."

"I am here," another shade appeared, "What is it you want from me, daughter of the underworld?"

"You do not recognize me Georgy?" I took a step forward.

"Wa-ya! I have not seen you in years little one."

"I am not so little old man." It felt like old times, talking to George. "George, I need some help and would like to ask your permission before Luna raises your body."

He seemed taken aback. "If you truly need it little one."

"Thank you," I turned to Luna, "Will you ask the others too? I need to meet him now."

I turned and hiked back to the path. It was an easy walk, if I squinted I could believe that everything had been a dream and I was sneaking down to the river at night.

Unfortunately, nothing had been a dream. I made it to the path and headed to the crypt. The demi-god was waiting for me with his back turned. "It's about time Jen," he was a son of Aries, he loved war so much he was doing everything in his power to continue it. "I trust you have it?"

I pulled out the bolt, "Of course, you didn't expect a daughter of Poseidon to go back on her promise did you?"

He turned and walked up to me, holding his hand out for the bolt. My hand trembled as I placed it in hand.

"Good girl, come back to the ship with me and I'll give you your reward."

I swallowed as I started to follow him. I let whistle like a bird. The son of Aries turned around. "What was that?" he demanded.

"A bird you idiot. What did you think it was?" I heard Luna's response from the trees. "See there it is again."

The idiot actually believed me and turned back to the path. I began whistling to myself as we walked along. I kept my ears open for the sounds of footsteps behind us. I smiled as I picked them up, Luna pulled through.

We were nearing the river when I spotted the monsters. My heart fell, there was no way I could take all of them. Then I remembered my other weapons. The demi-god climbed on boat and came off holding a bag, I assumed it was full of drachmas.

I took off my bag and placed it on the ground. I dropped to one knee and dug through my bag as if I was finding a good place to put the drachmas. My fingers finally closed around what they were looking for, the Helm of Darkness. I began to work it out as I said, "You know I told you, you could have the bolt. I didn't say for how long."

He got a condescending look on his face, "You think you can take it back girl?"

"I know I can." I brought myself up to my full height, holding the Helm of Darkness less than an inch from my head, "Aren't you even going to try to stop me?"

A second after I slipped the Helm onto my head I dropped to the ground and pulled the trident out of my bag. The demi-god whipped his head around looking for me. I grabbed for the Sword of Ares with my other hand. I kicked the son of Ares in the chest, sending him back several feet sprawled on his back.

I heard the crunch of feet around my. I grinned widely, thinking Luna and her army of the dead had followed me. As I looked around I discovered this was not the case. I was surrounded by monsters. I groaned inwardly, I couldn't believe I had to deal with that many enemies. All I could think was, _please oh please let Percy get here soon._

I slashed through the nearest telkhine and ducked an arrow aimed in my direction. I stabbed a monster between me and my bag and rolled back to it to pull out Artimis' bow. I began shooting monsters as fast as I could. It was surprisingly easy to take down monsters with the bow, it did all the work for me. Until of course I was stupid enough to stand in one place long enough and got hit with a spear in the shoulder.

I picked up the sword again and began slicing through monsters. Even with the gods's weapons I was losing ground. I needed back up. Sometime during the fight I one of the smarter monsters managed to pull off the Helm. I was visible and injured. _Damn I come up with the stupidest plans_. I did the only thing I could do. I scooped up the Helm, and began running to the river, grabbing my bag on the way.

"Don't let her get to the river!" I think that was the son of Ares yelling. Monsters came at me from all sides. I skidded to a halt as a giant scorpion leapt in front of me. Scorpios. No way am I making out alive this time.

* * *

**I will be starting a series soon called Children of the Elder Gods. It will be several mostly unconnected stories of demi-gods. I'm planning on writing the first chapter of the first one after I post this. I hope you're having fun reading this. I know I'm having fun writing this.-LKS**


	10. Chapter 10:I'm so not paying for that

The return of this fic!

Lily: he he I've been so concerned with my other fics I forgot about this one. My bad.

Nico: Hades yes it's your fault! Now get on with it!

* * *

I felt the Helm slip from my hand. I scrabbled to pick it up as Scorpios stepped forward. He crushed the Helm beneath his feet and sent me flying with one claw. _I am so not paying for that, _I thought as I sailed through the air. My thoughts were interrupted when I crunched against a tree. Ouch.

I felt my arm crack between myself and the tree on impact. The pain that shot through my arm made me shriek. Never before had I been in more pain. I let out a sob as I tried to crawl to the river. I wanted the river. I wanted water to flow over me. I wanted someone else to show up and save the day.

I somehow managed to hold onto the trident when I went flying. I clutched it in my hand and willed the sea to come to me. I felt a familiar tug from somewhere in my stomach and felt a surge of power course through me.

A wave was headed for me. It crashed over the monsters, knocking them down. Water washed over me for a blessed moment. Then it pulled back, taking monsters with it.

I pulled myself towards the river with my good arm. Every jolting movement sent new pain through my arm. The world looked hazy. Sound was muffled. Everything faded. I was in blackness, blissful nothingness.

Then the damn giant scorpion landed on top of me.

It grabbed me and began to pull me down. But I am the daughter of the sea god, I reminded myself. I am surrounded by the sea.

With a large surge of energy I wrenched myself from the scorpion and propelled myself towards the surface, away from the scorpion, towards the bolt.

I reached the surface to discover a new fight had broken out, between the monsters and a large number of reanimated skeletons.

Luna is officially the best back-up ever.

I pulled myself out of the water to rejoin the fight.

"Luna!" I called.

"Over here Jen!" she yelled from the far side of the battlefield. I sliced through several monsters while I ran to her. Without Scorpios the ranks were losing confidence and becoming sloppy fighters.

"If we can hold them off until back up gets here we're good," I said as I arrived at her side.

"We already got some back up," she said pointing at a boy about twenty yards from us who was slicing through monster with ease.

"What? Who in Hades is that?"

"Turns out I have a brother and when dad felt his Helm get destroyed he sent him here to kill you," she paused, "Yeah that's pretty much it."

"I hate my life," I said.

"I hate your life too," she answered cheerily. "Did you really destroy the Helm?" she asked.

"It wasn't me, it was Scorpios," I am so dead.

"Are Percy and co. anywhere near yet?"

"How would I know? It's not like I can call them up and say 'hey what's taking you so long'. We're just going to have to wait and see."

Luna's new found brother slashed through the army of monsters towards us. He paused for a moment to call more skeleton warriors from the ground before turning to talk to us.

"You're the girl who stole my father's Helm of Darkness, brought it to Virginia of all places and then got it destroyed?" he asked with an "I'm going to kill you" look.

"Yeah that would be me," I answered while avoiding his eyes.

"Nice," he said, breaking into a grin. "You should have seen his face. I'm Nico by the way."

"Great, I'm Jennifer. You're not going to kill me are you? 'Cause if you are I'm going to run screaming like a little girl up that hill behind us."

"I'm not going to kill you. Maim you maybe, but not kill you."

"Glad we got that cleared up."

Luna and Nico periodically raised more skeletons while a creepy dead version of General Washington led charges.

I held my position between Luna and Nico, slicing down monsters, until I say the demi-god with the bolt make a break for it. He suddenly appeared from the bushes and sprinted towards the boat. I wanted that bolt.

"Jennifer!" I heard Luna scream as I sprinted towards him. I ducked and weaved through monsters on my way towards him. He was out of shape and I was a hunter, constantly training to catch my prey.

I tackled him from behind. The bolt went flying, right into the hands of Percy.

I looked up to see my brother leaning over the prow of a speedboat. I couldn't help laughing. I recognized the grey eyes of Athena as a girl jumped off the boat and the anger of Ares in the next girl, then the eyes of Zeus in a third. Kevy jumped off last and came to stand over me.

"We found you because of a _barn_!" he announced. "You cannot believe how much I missed you. We'll get this cleared up and you'll be fine."

Poor, naive, Kevy.

"Keep watch on this guy Kev," I extracted myself from the wriggling demi-god.

I fought my way through to where the sword of Ares fell. "Hey you! Daughter of Ares!" I called to her.

She scowled at me.

"Catch!"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she expertly caught the sword.

"Athena girl!" the girl with grey eyes looked up. I threw the shield discus style towards her. She grabbed it off the ground and nodded towards me.

"Percy," I said as I got closer to him. "You deserve this more than me." I held out the trident that I had kept in a death grip since I had picked it up.

"And what will you fight with," he asked.

"I was thinking of dragging myself into the river and crying until my arm heals. It's not too bad with the adrenaline running but that's bound to run out soon," I answered.

He chuckled, "I prefer Riptide."

"Of course, as I prefer Tide Breaker," I unsheathed my sword and slid the trident into my bag. "Friends, brother?"

"Friends."

* * *

Nico: My entrance! I'm alive!

Lily:-facepalm-


	11. Chapter 11: The End

Lily: the last chapter of The Theif.

Nico: It's about time!

Lily: Shut up.

Nico: Nokamiso! You're free to write the sequel now! Put me in it!

Lily: Oh I give up.

* * *

I guess facing possible death isn't as bad when your brother is backing you up. I think I might forgive him for hunting me. Slashing through monsters is kind of relaxing. I smiled to myself as I cut down another creature.

"Having fun brother?" I asked.

"Not really," he admitted.

I threw back my head and laughed. "I've wanted a good fight for years and I must admit that I can't wait for it to be over."

"Duck," he ordered. I ducked and he cut down a monster behind me.

"Nice one. What was your name again?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson," he answered me. "Yours is Jennifer, right? What's your last name?"

"I don't have a last name. But yeah, Jennifer is the name George gave me."

"George, as in George Washington? First president of the United States?" he asked.

"Yes George Washington. What's a president? All he was when I met him was a farmer."

"When was George Washington a farmer?" he asked.

"Before the whole revolution, Seaweedbrain," a girl with Athena's eyes stabbed something with a dagger.

"Really, Wisegirl?" Percy asked.

"Really, Percy. I see you've forgiven your sister," she said.

"Apparently he has," I said. "Since you already seem to know who I am I would expect you to introduce yourself."

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena," she told me.

"Of course you are," I smiled to myself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, slightly ticked off.

"You remind me of George," I told her. "Still mad?"

"No," she sounded surprised.

"That's great because I meant it as a compliment," I told her.

"Thanks, I guess," she said uncertainly.

"You're welcome, I guess," I teased.

She did a quick double take before turning her attention back to the battle.

Just a few more monsters. Then everything could be normal again, if there was a such thing as normal…

_Three weeks later…_

The archer aimed carefully. He followed all instructions given to him by his teachers. It soared through the air…and landed somewhere behind the target.

I doubled over laughing as Percy once again missed the target. He seemed so hopeful this morning. Twenty-five arrows later? Not so much.

I felt a bit sorry for him. "I'll show you again Percy," I said. I knocked an arrow and drew back the string. I closed my eyes for a moment and remembered my many lessons with my grandfather. I opened my eyes and took careful aim before letting it fly. It hit the ring around the bulls-eye.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," my brother teased.

I frowned. I hadn't practiced all week and my aim was already slipping. My grandpa would be telling me that I should be better than that.

"It's nice to know that she's not perfect," I heard Annabeth say.

I turned and stuck my tongue out at her. I wasn't sure if I was the younger or older at this point. Either way something about my only brother having a girlfriend bothered me.

"What do we have next today?" I asked.

"Rock wall," Percy replied.

I groaned. I hate rock walls. Why in the world would I want to climb up some random wall? There is no point.

"Then?" I asked, hoping it was something good.

"Sword practice," he told me.

I grinned. He always has problems blocking moves he'd never seen.

"Oh please don't tell me you have more ancient Cherokee moves to teach me," he said sounding slightly freaked out.

"I always have something to teach you little brother," I said ruffling his hair.

"Whatever, Jen-Jen," he rolled his eyes.

I punched him in the arm, "Not my name, P."

"Why don't we just skip the rock wall and go straight to sparing?" he asked.

"Ready to get your butt kicked already?" I asked.

"No, today you're going against Nico," he told me. "He's been studying your secret moves for the last few weeks."

"Bring it on," we headed towards the stadium, arguing the whole way, and enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

Lily: Coming up next-Attack of the Mary-Sues: a Percy Jackson parody

Nico: Sounds fun. You better not leave me out until the end in that one.


End file.
